Fairly Odd Showdown
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when you combine Denziel Crocker, crazy fairy hunter, Shen Gong Wu and summer break? You get one heck of a summer for old Timmy Turner.
1. Not Your Usual Summer

Fairly Odd Showdown

Chapter 1: Not Your Usual Summer

Summer was just around the corner for Timmy Turner and his friends who were eager to see school ending its day.

"I just can't wait until summer finally arrives this year" said Timmy as he couldn't bare to watch the clock slowly tick to three.

"I'm probably sure you're going to have a great summer this year" said Wanda who was a pink eraser on his desk.

"Yea, I bet it's going to be great" said Cosmo who was a green pencil sitting next to Wanda.

"So when summer starts after three, what do you want to do?" asked Wanda.

"Well, I was just going to be lazy and play my new video game systems" replied Timmy.

"You might want to try some rigorous activity Timmy, you know so that you can probably impress Trixie Tang" suggested Wanda.

"Oh come on, there's nothing that's going to get me to do something as stupid as that" said Timmy.

As the bell was about to ring, Crocker was about to give out his usual dreaded assignment.

"So class" said Crocker, "I can see that summer is just literally around the corner and you are expected to do whatever rigorous activities to impress whoever you are trying to do or just sit around being your lazy self. In order to make your lives more miserable than they already are, I'm going to give you my annual assignment."

Before Crocker could even make his dreaded assignment for the class, a flyer from nowhere hits Crocker's face through the window which was open at the time. Crocker finally gasp as it was really a job ad to which Crocker could make even more money than he was already making.

"Children, in light of seeing this job ad for me" said Crocker, "I'm going to quit teaching for good."

The entire class then began to cheer out loud as Crocker left the scene as soon as the bell rang and the kids began flooding out of the school.

"I wonder what sort of job offer that ad was for Crocker" said Wanda who was a pink squirrel following Timmy home.

"Who cares" said Timmy, "as long as I or anyone else doesn't have to see that nut job Crocker anymore, it's peachy for me."

"Yea, go with it" said Cosmo who was a green squirrel following Timmy.

As Timmy was enjoying his summer break, Crocker had arrived at a strange mansion and entered the basement.

"Hmm, this certainly doesn't seem like the place for a job interview, but who am I to criticize?" asked Crocker, "Is anybody here?"

"Yea, yea" replied a voice, "I'm just about ready."

"You're just simply lazy" said a woman's voice.

"Come on, show yourselves, I'm not a afraid of you people" said Crocker.

Suddenly as the figures revealed themselves, a boy in some sort of techno Goth clothing appeared along with some woman beside him.

"Are you here for the job interview?" asked the woman.

"Of course I am" replied Crocker, "the name is Denziel Crocker."

"Wuya is the name" said the woman.

"And I am Jack Spicer, evil boy genius" replied the techno Goth boy.

"Say, are those robots?" asked Crocker as he notice the Jackbots doing various activities.

"I think we should really take a tour of my lab" replied Jack as he placed his arm around Crocker, "right this way."

As Jack Spicer gave Crocker a tour of his lab, Crocker became quite interested in the Shen Gong Wu he was talking about.

"So let me get this straight" said Crocker, "you're hiring me to find these Shen Gong Wu that are magical items?"

"Yea, got a problem with that?" asked Jack.

"Hmm, I wonder if I can certainly use some of these items to make it easier for me to catch Fairy Godparents!" replied Crocker as he began his crazy rants.

"Whoa, I don't know what the heck you're talking about these Fairy Godparents" said Jack, "can you clarify that with me?"

"See my boy" replied Crocker, "these fairies are assigned to a child who is quite miserable and grant them every wish. Hire me as your partner and I'll use these Shen Gong Wu you have right here to capture a fairy and then you can wish for whatever you want."

"You mean if I catch a fairy I can rule the world?" asked Jack.

"Why certainly" replied Crocker, "it would also suit your quest to gather these Shen Gong Wu you are trying to find as well."

The scene then switches back to Timmy who was playing video games in his house in his room. As he was playing his video games, Wanda began shivering in the fish bowl as a fish.

"Say Wanda, are you cold?" asked Cosmo with his usual clueless questions.

"No you dolt" replied Wanda as she continued to shiver, "my Crocker sense is tingling. Crocker is surely planning something quite bad. It has to do something with these Shen Gong Wu, very dangerous magical items."

"What the heck is a Shen Gong Wu?" asked Timmy as he stopped playing his video games.

"It's a very, very, very dangerous magical item" replied Wanda as she and Cosmo poofed out of the fish bowl back into their human-like fairy forms, "and we can't poof one here to show you. Da Rules prohibits us from doing so."

"Well, if Crocker is certainly going to use these items as a threat, who can we call to help us?" asked Timmy.

"I think there's one person who might be able to help us" said Wanda as she and Cosmo used their wands and poofed to Timmy's room what looked like a bald monk with some sort of spear-like weapon.

"Where the heck am I?" asked the bald monk as he began to look around, "This place is unfamiliar to me."

"Whose this guy?" asked Timmy to his fairies.

"He's Jackie Chan" replied Cosmo in his usual clueless attitude.

"No you dolt" said Wanda, "his name is Master Monk Guan."

"Who said that?" asked Master Monk Guan as he turned around and notice a boy wearing a pink hat and notice the two fairies turning themselves into pink and green cats.

"How did you manage to make me come to this plane?" asked Master Monk Guan.

"I'm Timmy Turner" replied Timmy, "and I used my two uh, fairy programs to bring you to this dimensional plane. Yea, that'll work, hopefully."

"I see" said Master Monk Guan, "for what reason do you want me to come here for?"

"I need your help" replied Timmy, "my teacher-Denziel Crocker is determine to use the Shen Gong Wu to capture and use my fairy programs for evil purposes."

"I see your point" said Master Monk Guan, "then there is no time to waste. I need you to recruit three more people on your journey to stop him. When your finish with your recruitment, we'll head to the Xiaolin Temple."

"Come on you guys" said Timmy to his two "fairy programs", "we should recruit AJ, Chester and more importantly, Trixie Tang. It's going to be one of the best summers ever!"

"I got a bad feeling about this" said Wanda as she and Cosmo were going to poof Timmy and Master Monk Guan to AJ's house.


	2. Recruitment Drive

Chapter 2: Recruitment Drive

The first stop on Timmy's recruitment route with Master Monk Guan was AJ's house.

"Your friend lives here?" asked Master Monk Guan, "It's pretty impressive I might have to add. And how did we travel in a blink of the eye just like that?"

"With my fairy programs I told you about" replied Timmy who showed the master monk to the pink and green cats that were next to him.

"I see" said Master Monk Guan as he pressed the door bell, "let's proceed into convincing your friend to joining us at the Xiaolin temple."

"Timmy, I didn't expect to see you" said AJ as he answered the door then he notices Master Monk Guan, "by the way, who the heck is he?"

"Oh, he's Master Monk Guan" replied Timmy, "he's uh, uh—"

"I'm here to take you kids to train at the Xiaolin temple for the summer" said Master Monk Guan who covered up Timmy's statement along with keeping his "fairy programs" a secret.

"Wow, that's pretty interesting" said AJ, "I have always wanted to learn martial arts. I'll join you two right away."

As AJ joined the team, the next stop was Chester's trailer which Master Monk Guan was quite curious that Timmy had friends in different social classes.

"It's quite amazing that you have such friends like this" said Master Monk Guan.

"Well, I try my best" said Timmy as he pressed the door bell on the trailer door.

"Timmy, are you here for Chester?" asked Chester's dad who answered the door bell then he noticed Master Monk Guan, "You're probably here to take my son on some sort of summer camp?"

"Uh, sure, we'll go with that" replied Master Monk Guan, "why do you have a bag over your head by the way?"

"I am known as the worse baseball player in the known modern history of the sport" said Chester's dad.

"Say, am I going to some sort of summer camp?" asked Chester as he came to the scene.

"Of course you are son" replied his dad, "go have fun with your friends."

"So where is our last stop?" asked Master Monk Guan to Timmy as they were heading to Trixie Tang's house.

"We're going to recruit Trixie Tang" replied Timmy.

"But Timmy, the chances of you recruiting someone as popular as her to our group don't have very high chances" said AJ.

"Plus, she thinks you creep her out" added Chester.

"Don't worry, I'm sure our friend Master Monk Guan can come up with some sort of way to convince her to come along" said Timmy as he winked at the master monk.

"Well, I'll think of something" replied Master Monk Guan as they reached the door of Trixie's house and Timmy pressed the door bell.

Instead of Trixie or her father answering the door, it was some sort of bouncer along with two other bouncers who answered the door.

"What do you unpopular folks want?" asked the head bouncer to Timmy, his two friends and the master monk.

"What do they mean by that?" asked Master Monk Guan as he leaned over to Timmy.

"He means he's going to kick our butts if we don't tell him why we're here" replied Timmy.

"Well then" said Master Monk Guan as he gave some sort of a smirk and took out his Spear of Guan, "why don't we update your popular status a tad bit?"

"Cool, there's going to be a fight" replied Chester as Timmy then signaled his two fairies who were still pink and green cats to poof up some popcorn for him and his two friends.

"Looks like these unpopular folk want to be even more unpopular than they already are" said the head bouncer as he cracked his knuckles and his two fellow bouncers began to gang up on the master monk.

As the three bouncers ganged up on the master monk, the master monk used his Spear of Guan and tied up the head bouncer with the chains of the Spear of Guan and swung around the bouncer and kicked the two bouncers unconscious.

"Whoa, whoa!" cried the head bouncer who was still tied up by the chains of the Spear of Guan, "I didn't know you were an expert at this martial arts and those now not unpopular folks brought you here to see Ms. Tang. Go right ahead."

"Thanks" said Master Monk Guan as he untied the head bouncer.

"Wow, that was amazing" said Timmy as he and his two friends began to follow the master monk into Trixie's house.

"Can we learn to do that?" asked Chester.

"I can assure you, you'll be able to learn that trick" replied the master monk.

"I hope I can do this" said AJ, "the only type of martial arts my dad ever does is with virtual reality like the camping program."

"Ah, I see you four have managed to get pass the bouncers" said Trixie's father as they came right up to him, "well, I can see I won't waste anymore of your time."

As the four finally got up to Trixie's room, despite Master Monk Guan being able to prove that he could take down any bouncer Trixie would order to stop them, she was still not convinced.

"There is still no way I am going to this Xiaolin temple or whatever it is" said Trixie as she folded her arms and turned away from the four.

"Please Trixie" begged Timmy who was on his knees, "you have to come."

"You'll be even more popular than you already are" added Master Monk Guan.

"I'm going to need some proof of that" said Trixie.

"Uh, Ms. Tang" said the head bouncer who came into the scene with his fellow bouncers all injured from the fight with the master monk, "we did a little research and we think this can certainly boast your popularity."

"Well" said Trixie who was having second thoughts, "in that case, okay. I can certainly pay for the trip to this Xiaolin temple."

"Or we can certainly wish that were already at the temple" said Timmy as he winked at Cosmo and Wanda who were pink and green cats.

Instantly, Timmy, his two friends, Master Monk Guan and Trixie Tang were poofed to the Xiaolin temple's entrance.

"Wow, we're here already?" asked Trixie, "Guess air travel is quite quick these days."

"Uh, we'll go with that" replied Timmy.

"So let's get things going shall we?" asked Master Monk Guan as he opened the door which a bald monk with a mustache and a goatee greeted him, "It's good to be back Master Fung."

"Of course" replied Master Fung, "we at the Xiaolin temple grew quite worried with your mysterious disappearance. We have been looking for you all over the place."

"I have been in a far off land gathering new recruits for the Xiaolin temple" said Master Monk Guan who came up with a good alibi as he showed Timmy, his two friends and Trixie Tang.

"I see" said Master Fung, "well, you for must be quite tired from your journey. Rest for awhile and from there, you four shall meet with your two trainers."

"Can my two green and pink cat pets can stay?" asked Timmy.

"Certainly" replied Master Fung as he was about to leave the scene, "just make sure they don't bother Dojo."


	3. Crocker's Plan

Chapter 3: Crocker's Plan

As Timmy, his two friends and Trixie were about to be given a tour of the Xiaolin temple, Denziel Crocker was quite busy trying to draft up some sort of plan that won't just be able for Jack Spicer to go and grab these Shen Gong Wu, but also have Crocker expose Timmy's fairy godparents.

"This plan of yours better work" said Jack as Crocker was finishing up the touches.

"Of course this will work" said Crocker as he finished the final touches, "with my anti-magic technology that I have brought along with me, I think not only you'll be able to get all these Shen Gong Wu you want, but also I'll get a fairy and you can rule the world."

"Oh come on Crocker" said Wuya, "even I a Heylin witch knows this plan would fail."

"Maybe you should give the man a chance" said Hannibal Roy Bean who just showed up.

"Say, who the heck are you?" asked Crocker to Hannibal.

"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier" said Hannibal, "I am Hannibal Roy Bean, and I know that the crazier us evil folk are, the more likely we're going to win, so why don't you give we give your plan a shot?"

"You got to be kidding me" whispered Wuya to Hannibal.

"Trust me, else we could always get kicks out of this" whispered Hannibal back to Wuya.

"What was that?" asked Crocker as he overheard their conversation.

"Oh nothing" replied Hannibal.

"Now, I would like for you to bring your attention to the bugs that Jack Spicer has already placed around the Xiaolin temple" said Crocker as he turned on the computer screen and then he spotted Timmy Turner along with his two friends AJ, Chester and of course Trixie Tang, "now certainly these four are very suspicious new recruits to this Xiaolin temple. Especially the one in the pink hat."

"You mean the beaver kid?" asked Jack as he was trying to make a joking remark.

"Yes, Turner" replied Crocker, "and I suspect, only someone like him could wish his two friends and convince a popular girl like Trixie Tang to come along with his fairy godparents!"

"Could you please not do that again?" asked Hannibal, "Not even Jack Spicer over there does that."

"Yea, and he's a pathetic excuse for being evil" added Wuya.

"Hey!" cried Jack.

"Look, if we manage to get our hands on one of Turner's fairies to which I suspect might be one of these two cats that are pink and green" said Crocker as he pressed some buttons on the computer console that revealed the two cats to be Cosmo and Wanda, "you can wish for all the Shen Gong Wu you want, even wish to be rulers of this planet."

"Hmm, sounds stupid to me" said Hannibal, "but what the hey, we'll got for it."

"Excellent" said Crocker as he gave an evil smirk, "I am finally going to expose your fairy godparents!"

"Please get this over with" sighed Wuya who was quite annoyed by Crocker's insane ranting.

Meanwhile, back at the Xiaolin temple, Master Fung was giving Timmy, AJ, Chester and Trixie the tour of the temple along with giving the tour of where they would stay for the night.

"Wow" said Chester as he observed the mat on the floor as Master Fung showed him his room, "this is just like back at home!"

"And I am glad to see that you have no major complaints" said Master Fung as he left the scene to show the others their temporary rooms.

"I can't sleep on this" protested Trixie as she notice there was no bed to Master Fung, "I demand better treatment than this."

"Uh, sorry" said Master Fung as he was leaving the scene, "time to go show the remaining two their rooms."

As Master Fung then went and showed AJ his room, AJ was quite well prepared.

"Don't worry, I won't complain that much" said AJ to Master Fung as he was leaving the scene.

"Fine with me" said Master Fung as he left the scene.

As Master Fung finally showed Timmy his room, he was quite curious about the two pink and green cats.

"I'm quite curious about your two cats" said Master Fung as he observed the two strange cats, "I have never seen such colors on such cats like that."

"Uh, they're, uh, very rare breeds?" replied Timmy who had sweat running down his forehead.

"Well, I'll leave you to your room and let you unpack and all that sort of stuff" replied Master Fung as he finally left the scene, "and oh, the four monks have arrived from their most recent Wudai mission. You might want to hurry up on that unpacking."

"Will do" said Timmy as Master Fung left the scene with the three others following him, Timmy winked to Cosmo and Wanda and they poofed back into their human fairy forms.

"It's time make my room like it was back at home" said Timmy.

"You got it sport" said Wanda as she and Cosmo used their wands and instantly changed Timmy's room like the way it was at his house.

"But just to make sure I'll have more of the good life here" said Timmy, "I wish I could have a button that only I would be able to push to change my room back and forth."

"Will do Timmy" said Cosmo as he created what looked like to be a button near the door, "and this button would be useless to those who attempt to push it."

"Now come on sport" said Wanda as she and Cosmo changed back into cats, "let's meet with the authors before anyone gets any suspicious."

"You just read my mind" said Timmy as he and his godparents began to leave the scene.

But of course the strange instances were caught by some of the bugs Jack Spicer had placed which then signaled Crocker who along with his Heylin allies were receiving some reports.

"Yep" said Wuya as she began to feel her hands on her head, "looks like some magical creatures could be in the area and it's not Dojo."

"See, see" said Crocker, "so let's go to that Xiaolin temple and get those fairies so it would enable you people to rule the world. Fairies!"

"Fine with me" said Hannibal.

"Yep" said Jack, "time to finally get some action."

"Somehow, I am feeling failure is written all over this plan" sighed Wuya.


	4. Meeting the Monks

Chapter 4: Meeting the Monks

As Timmy finally arrived on the scene with his friends, the four Xiaolin warriors had finally arrived after they finished their most recent Wudai mission.

"How was your mission Raimundo?" asked Master Fung as Raimundo was stretching his muscles.

"Say, who are these four?" asked Raimundo.

"Oh, these are some exchange students Master Monk Guan happen to bring along to train in the Xiaolin ways" replied Master Fung.

"Uh, yes, yes they are" said Master Monk Guan as sweat began to run down his forehead as he was trying to protect Timmy's "fairy programs".

"Well, maybe someone can introduce themselves here" said Clay.

"I'm Timmy Turner" replied Timmy.

"And I'm AJ" said AJ.

"Chester right here" said Chester.

"And I am Trixie Tang" added Trixie.

"Well, I'm Raimundo, leader of the pack" said Raimundo.

"Clay at your service" said Clay as he tipped his hat.

"I'm Kimiko" said Kimiko.

"And I am Omi" said Omi then Omi notice Timmy's large teeth, "hey, you got large teeth."

"Yes, yes, thanks for noticing that" said Timmy who was quite insulted, "I don't make comments against your bald head. Besides, I already have a bald friend-AJ."

"Well, your teeth are kind of big like a beavers" remarked Clay.

"Yea, he can really be mistaken for a beaver" said Cosmo while as a green cat.

Suddenly everybody turned to two green and pink cats.

"Uh, uh, meow" said Cosmo as everybody were looking at him.

"Well, now that we have gotten acquainted with one another, I bet you kids would like to get to training in the Xiaolin ways?" asked Clay.

"Well, I don't know what that means" replied Chester, "but if it means we can get to kick people's butts, then I'm all for it."

"So is it true that you Xiaolin monks can wield the elements of Earth and all other elements at your whim?" asked AJ as they began walking with the four monks to the training course.

"Most certainly" replied Omi, "my element is water."

"I would have to say that as a man of science, I am quite astonish and skeptical of this" continued AJ.

"Well, I think you're going to be proven wrong" said Omi.

"I would like to see that" laughed AJ.

Before AJ could speak any sooner, Jack Spicer had arrived on the scene along with his Jackbots.

"Looks like you're about to see a demonstration of our powers" said Kimiko.

"Time for our Wudai Orion Formation" ordered Raimundo.

As the four monks got into their Wudai Orion Formation, Timmy and his friends were quite surprised that the monks were using their elements of fire, Earth, water and wind to attack the Jackbots. While that was going on, Denziel Crocker, Wuya and Hannibal were near the part of the temple where the Shen Gong Wu were stored.

"I don't know what the heck these sort of Shen Gong Wu do" said Crocker, "but if it can get me to expose those fairy godparents, then I'm all for stealing whatever these things are."

"Okay, can we stop with this insane ranting of yours?" asked Wuya.

"Yea, it's driving me nuts too" added Hannibal.

"Fine, fine, let's just get this over with" said Crocker.

While Crocker and his new Heylin allies were stealing the Shen Gong Wu, Wanda's Crocker sense began to make his shiver.

"Say Timmy" said Wanda as she walked up to him as a pink cat, "don't you think we should see what Crocker is up to?"

"Well" replied Timmy as he was watching the fight between the Xiaolin monks fighting Jack Spicer and his Jackbots, "this is pretty interesting fight, but I can probably turn on television to find this sort of stuff. Let's go then."

"Say, where the heck is Timmy going?" asked Chester as he turned around and missed the good part of the fight where Kimiko used her fire element and turned a Jackbot into dust, "Aw, Timmy just made me miss the best part!"

As Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda finally reached to the area of the temple that held the Shen Gong Wu, Timmy hid in a spot where he could see the perpetrators in action. As he glared from his hiding place, he notice it was non other than Denziel Crocker along with some sort of strange woman and a very small bean-like creature.

"Denziel Crocker here?" asked Timmy.

"Well, I hate to say it, but I told you so" replied Wanda.

"Say, wait a minute" said Crocker as he turned around, "I recognize that familiar voice anywhere. It can only mean the one Timmy Turner who has wished that he and his friends could train in the ways of the Xiaolin arts with his fairy godparents!"

"Don't do that again" said Wuya as she knocked Crocker down to the ground by using her fist.

"Thank you, it means so much for me that you did that" said Hannibal, "now come on, I think it's time we call Spicer to back off our diversion."

"Don't worry" said Jack who was on the other line of Hannibal's communicator, "I'm way ahead of you."

"Oh yea, you people are not going to get away with this" said Timmy as he came out of his hiding place.

"Uh, Timmy, I don't think you should do this" whispered Wanda, "these people are more powerful than any bully you ever faced. And we can't use our magic on them except for probably Crocker."

"Listen kid" said Hannibal as he enlarged himself with his Moby Morpher, "you best not to mess with someone as evil like me or you'll get a liking."

"Oh, I want a liking, I'm liking myself right now" said Cosmo while still as a green cat then everybody notice he was talking, "I mean, uh, meow!"

"I could have sworn that green cat said something and that pink cat whispered something to Turner" said Crocker.

"You're being delusional even for someone like me" said Hannibal.

"And we have to deal with someone like Jack Spicer" said Wuya.

"No, I swear" said Crocker, "those two pink and green cats are pretty suspicious!"

"Come on, let's head back to Spicer's place" said Hannibal as Wuya began to drag Crocker literally kicking and screaming along with pointing at the two green and pink cats.

As the Heylin forces left the scene with Crocker being literally dragged behind, the Xiaolin monks along with Timmy's friends came to the scene.

"What the heck happen here?" asked Trixie.

"Looks like those Heylin types stole our Shen Gong Wu" said Clay.

"Well, you know the routine" said Kimiko, "let's go kick Jack's butt."

"But I think this time" said Master Fung as he along with Master Monk Guan entered the scene, "is this time I think you should take these four right here to join you in the retrieval of the Shen Gong Wu."

"Cool!" shouted Chester with joy, "More fighting!"

"Ah young one" said Master Monk Guan, "this time you're going to be involved in the fighting with a little bit of training."

"Alright" said AJ, "perhaps I can master an element."

"This is going to make me even more popular back at home" cried Trixie with joy.

"Well, if it's going to get me to allow me to beat up Crocker, I'm fine with that" said Timmy.


	5. The New Recruits

Chapter 5: The New Recruits

It took about several hours of hard work for Timmy, his two friends and Trixie to go through all the basic training courses the Xiaolin temple had to offer. When everything was through, Timmy, his two friends and even Trixie were exhausted from all the exercise.

"This is tough work" said Chester as he began to stretch his muscles.

"Same here" added Timmy.

"I didn't expect this to be so complicated into trying to know how to utilize Earth's elements in this manner" continued AJ.

"If this is going to take to be more popular back at home, then forget it" said Trixie as she was about to get out her cell phone, "I'm leaving then."

"Wait" cried Timmy, "you can't leave."

"And why not?" asked Trixie as she was about to dial a number.

"Because, because we haven't gotten to the fun part where we get to kick some butt" replied Timmy.

"Yea, come on, be a sport, my statistics still suggest by doing so you'll be even more popular than you already are right now" added AJ.

"Well" said Trixie as she was putting her cell phone away, "since you put it that way, I'll reconsider it for now."

"Ah, I see you four have finished your training" said Master Fung as he entered the scene, "I hope it wasn't too much of a work out that would make anyone of you people leave the temple, would it?"

"Uh, no sir" replied Trixie as she hid her cell phone from Master Fung.

"Good" said Master Fung, "if you four would follow me, you'll be heading on your first mission with the four Xiaolin monks as your personal trainers."

As they followed Master Fung, he led the four to the four Xiaolin monks who were waiting for them along with Dojo.

"Uh, sport" said Wanda as a pink cat who was following Timmy, "we better stick this one out."

"What do you mean?" whispered Timmy.

"Well, the thing about fairies and dragons is that we don't mix" replied Wanda.

"Plus they can detect our magic" added Cosmo who was the green cat next to Wanda.

"So it would be important for us not to come along" said Wanda, "I'm sorry, but we shouldn't interfere with these Shen Gong Wu."

"But you manage to poof me, my friends and Trixie along" said Timmy.

"I just got a bad feeling about this" said Wanda as she gave a sigh.

As they finally reached the four Xiaolin monks, along with Dojo, Master Fung had the four new recruits meet the Xiaolin monks once more.

"Monks" said Master Fung as he turned to them, "you have a new Wudai mission and that is to train these new recruits in the ways of the Xiaolin warrior. Raimundo, I want you to train Timmy; Kimiko, I want you to train Trixie; Clay you take Chester and last but not least Omi you take AJ."

"Well, look on the bright side partner" said Clay to Omi, "at least you can feel a lot better now that you're not the only one with the bald head."

"Most relieved" sighed Omi.

"Say, there's something suspicious about those two pink and green cats next to that beaver-like kid" said Dojo as he began to notice Cosmo and Wanda.

"Oh no" said Wanda as she turned to Cosmo, "I was afraid that this could happen. Act like a cat in anyway you can."

Cosmo then responded by barfing up a hairball right in front of everybody.

"I'm more of a cat than I ever was before, I mean, meow!" said Cosmo after which everybody was disgusted by that hairball Cosmo had coughed up.

"Nah, I got nothing" said Dojo as he yet to have determine if the two cats were fairies or not.

"Got what?" asked Raimundo who overheard Dojo noticing something strange about the two pink and green cats next to Timmy.

"Uh, nothing" replied Dojo as he was trying to cover it up.

"Well" said Master Fung as he notice the hairball on the ground, "one of the other monks can clean that up. As for you four monks, you shouldn't waste anymore time. Get acquainted with the recruits and from there go and retrieve the Shen Gong Wu that was stolen from the temple."

"Well, looks like we're going to be partners" said Clay to Chester as he along with Timmy, AJ and Trixie began walking with the other monks.

"Yep" said Chester.

"So who was that crazy man that was crying out loud these fairies, fairies?" asked Omi to Timmy.

"That was a former teacher who usually goes insane" replied Timmy.

"Wonder what Mr. Crazy is doing right now" whispered Cosmo to Wanda while still as cats walking with Timmy.

"I somehow got a bad feeling about it" said Wanda.

Meanwhile, back at Jack Spicer's hideout, Crocker was quite angry that he couldn't have captured Cosmo or Wanda while they were at the temple.

"I can't believe you lost my one chance to retrieve those fairy godparents!" cried Crocker as he did his usual rant.

"To be fair, I did detect them" said Wuya, "but your crazy rants are the reason why we didn't want to allow you to apprehend one of those fairies."

"Yea" added Hannibal, "you sound worse than Jack Spicer when he cries to his mommy. Say, you wouldn't happen to continued to live with your mother for the rest of your life have you?"

"Uh, uh" replied Crocker as sweat began running down his forehead.

"That's a definite yes" said Wuya then she leans over to Jack, "you're lucky your not as low as this loser."

"Hey, I heard that!" cried Crocker.

"Well" said Jack, "the good thing is that we sure got the good Shen Gong Wu locked up safe and tight."

"You people are fools if you think only magical items such as these Shen Gong Wu can be able to stop your foes" said Crocker, "that's the whole reason why I decided to join you is to help you people. I also have a portal that heads into Fairy World as well which I have been working on as a project, but I just don't seem to have the right power source."

"Let's play along with this guy" said Hannibal as he whispered to Wuya and Jack, "uh, sure. We'll help you design this Fairy World Portal."

"Well, I don't like the sound of your tone" said Crocker, "but what the heck. With such advance technology around this lab, I'm probably sure that portal can be built in no time! Soon I'll be able to enter Fairy World and apprehend a fairy godparent!"


	6. Crocker's Attempted Plan

Chapter 6: Crocker's Attempted Plan

It had been a few hours since Crocker had finished building the portal to Fairy World. Even his Heylin allies had been distancing themselves from Crocker's insanity.

"I really don't think this is going to work" said Jack as he finished using a screw driver on the portal.

"I can surely promise you Heylin forces will be able to wish for whatever you want to" said Crocker, "all this needs is some sort of a power source."

"I think the Eye of Dashi would probably do the job" suggested Hannibal, "that Shen Gong Wu can just power up anything."

"Okay" said Crocker as he went over to the pile of Shen Gong Wu lying on the table.

As Crocker was about to pick it up, the wall to Jack Spicer's hideout was busted down and the Xiaolin monks along with Master Monk Guan, Timmy, his two friends and Trixie appeared.

"Turner" said Crocker, "after this little episode, I am planning to reveal that you brought yourself here with your fairy godparents!"

"Oh please not this type of insanity again" sighed Wuya as she shook her head.

"You know this guy?" asked Raimundo to Timmy.

"Yea, he's my whacked up teacher" replied Timmy.

"And I am finally going to expose that you have fairy godparents!" cried Crocker as he took the Eye of Dashi, "Using this Shen Gong Wu or whatever it is you people call it, I can power up my invention to full power and as an added bonus, my Heylin buddies can finally also become believers!"

"That's what you think" said Raimundo, "monks, Wudai Orion Formation!"

"Jackbots, you know your routine" ordered Jack to his robots as they launched their attack against the Xiaolin monks.

As Jack's Jackbots made their way to the Xiaolin monks, each of the monks used their Wudai element power and destroyed each of the oncoming robots. Some of the Jackbots even moved in on Timmy, his two friends and Trixie. As one of the Jackbots came toward Trixie, she leaped kick and destroyed the Jackbot that was coming toward her, while AJ along with Chester did the same. As Timmy was about to show off his moves, Master Monk Guan leaped right in front of him and used his Spear of Guan to destroy the oncoming Jackbots.

"Hey, I was about to show off my new moves" complained Timmy to the master monk.

"I'm sorry" said the master monk as he kicked another Jackbot to the wall destroying it, "but you have to go after the Shen Gong Wu to which your crazy teacher is using to power his invention. You wouldn't want your fairy programs to be exposed to the world, would you?"

"Thanks for the advice" replied Timmy as he raced toward Crocker.

As Crocker was laughing his way as he was about to place the Eye of Dashi right at the power core of his invention, Timmy leaped right in front of Crocker and grabbed the Shen Gong Wu. The Shen Gong Wu then began to have a glowing yellow aura around it.

"What kind of trick is this Turner?" asked Crocker as he was struggling with the Shen Gong Wu.

"It's no trick" replied Dojo who came into the scene, "you two are heading to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"Fine" said Crocker, "since we don't really seem to have any of these Shen Gong Wu to wager, we are going to use our own skills."

"Then let's go" said Timmy, "the game is last one standing."

"Fine, I accept Turner" said Crocker.

All of a sudden, the room around them began to change and formed a large platform above with Timmy and Crocker ready to fight.

"Gong Yi Tampi!" shouted Dojo.

"What does that mean?" asked both of them.

"It means go!" replied Dojo.

"Oh" replied Timmy.

"Come on Turner" said Crocker, "hit me as hard as you can."

Timmy then attempted to give Crocker a good punch, but Crocker managed to dodge.

"Oh too slow Turner" laughed Crocker, "looks like if there were a martial arts class, I would give you an F!"

"I don't think so" said Timmy as he leaped and kicked Crocker across the platform sending Crocker close to the edge of the platform.

"How the heck could you have done that?" asked Crocker, "You must have used your fairy godparents to have those sort of martial arts moves!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" replied Timmy.

Timmy then leaped and kicked Crocker again, sending Crocker screaming off the platform and Timmy holding the Eye of Dashi.

"Now this is simply pathetic" said Wuya as she leaned over to Crocker, "you're worse than Jack Spicer over here."

"Look, I say we go and capture those two pink and green cats Timmy has with him, they are his fairy---" before Crocker could finish his sentence, a Jackbot carrying some sort of shot used it on Crocker, making him all sleepy and tired.

"That was getting quite annoying" said Jack.

"You guys hate Crocker too?" asked Timmy.

"Sure we do kid" replied Hannibal, "I guess we can call some sort of temporary truce with your Xiaolin friends and deliver this nut job into an insane asylum."

"Well, it seems like everything has worked out here" said Master Monk Guan as he along with the Xiaolin monks and Timmy's friends dusted themselves off then he leaned over toward Timmy and whispered, "I guess you can use your fairy programs to get us out of here."

"Will do" added Timmy as he winked at Cosmo and Wanda who were still pink and green cats and poofed them out of the area.

"Now what are we going to do with a crazy like you?" asked Wuya as Crocker was still sleeping.

As Crocker was still sleeping, Crocker fell right into an insane asylum thanks to Jack Spicer's advance jet and Crocker finally woke up to find out where he was.

"Oh dear, not here again!" cried Crocker.

"What did you do this time?" asked a guard who came toward Crocker.

"Please, let me out" replied Crocker, "you have to believe me. I was hired by people to search for these magical Shen Gong Wu along with trying to use the Shen Gong Wu to find fairy godparents!"

"I don't think so" replied the guard as he snapped his finger and two large men came into the scene with a large needle shot, "night, night crazy!"

"This is going to be painful" said Crocker to himself.


End file.
